custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaeus
Chaeus was an Av-Matoran and later Paladrova as well as a member of the Farside Toa in the Remains Alternate Universe. History Early Life Cheaus created as an Av-Matoran and placed within the Matoran Universe. He later left to settle on an island in the southern island chain, namely Balfe Nui. Here he took up residence at the city of Rhagard. During his time there, he became acquainted with the other Av-Matoran Theran, Range, Brorag and Dorvan. Additionally he became friends with the Matoran Merall, Ridor and Pauto and the four often went out exploring. ''Lost One fateful night, Chaeus ventured to the outskirts of Rhagard with his Matoran friends. The trip turned out to be quite unusual from the ones before, as the group soon discovered strange noises from the surrounding foliage. Upon investigating, Merall soon went missing and Chaeus was abducted soon after. The Matoran was killed by Makuta Lanudos and transformed into a Bohrok. His body was the reforged into a Toa-like being, known as a Paladrova. He was then placed alongside five others as the second-to-last Paladrova team on a field near the Farside Village. Uprising Upon waking up, Chaeus lost nearly all of his memories from his time as a Matoran. With Theran suggesting the team to split up he paired up with Dorvan to investigate the area. The two tracked down a Matoran near their location who carried some strange infection noticeable as a black outgrowth on its body. The two were soon after attacked by another of these, known as a Forgotten Warrior, which led to Chaeus being infected and left for dead. His body was later found by Theran and Range who brought him back to the Farside Village as proof of the impending danger the village faced. As the virus taking control of his body was not completely destroyed, he rose up to attack his former teammates at nightfall. The Forgotten Warrior Chaeus was later destroyed and remained at the Farside Village. Legacy The body of the former Paladrova was months later recovered by a group led by Range when they came back to the village to reclaim Dorvan's mask. He was laid out on the field in front of the old village's wall. When the Farside Village was reconstructed after the Battle of Rhagard, his body was moved to the newly constructed Farside Crypt in order to keep the memory of the former hero alive. Abilities and Traits As an Av-Matoran, Chaeus was able to manipulate elemental light energy to a small degree. Due to his unusual circumstances of becoming a Paladrova, he lost all elemental abilities he previously had. With his transformation his mental campacity was enhanced, allowing him to use his Great Akaku Nuva. Mask and Tools Chaeus wore a Kanohi Akaku Nuva, the great mask of X-Ray vision. His weapons were two blades he could connect to one. After he fell, his blades were adopted by Theran and Range, with the latter keeping it to this day in Chaeus' honor. Appearances *Lost'' - First Appearance *''Uprising, Prolog: Awakening'' *''Night of the Long Knives'' *''Uprising, Chapter 1: Evidence'' - Deceased *''Uprising, Chapter 2: Nightfall'' - Infected *''Uprising, Chapter 4: Conquest'' - Infected *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny'' - Mentioned *''Elegy, Chapter 7: Farside'' - Deceased body *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' - Final Appearance Category:Characters Category:Remains Alternate Universe